Hourglass Momentum
by Zero112
Summary: An hourglass, a simple mechanism that uses sand to tell us how long we have. But what if we had the chance to stop it? Would you restart it? Or would you marvel at it and allow it to take it's course? Or what if you had the choice to live beyond the confines of this glass container and be the light of our darkness or be the darkness of our day?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other series, books, video games, music, etc. that maybe be mentioned as I write this story, and as the story progresses.

_**Prolouge  
**_

A squeaking fan whirs with every rotation, a subtle drip from every pipe, a water damaged wall there, a broken window there,which allows the warm air from the night to envelope the room. Trash and clothes litter the floor in every room. The entire apartment is in disarray, but it's just a reminder of everything our blond hero tolerates in his twelve year existence in this cruel village known as Konoha. He's beaten, ignored, and worst of all alone. Naruto wears a white, two piece pajama set with green vertical lines going down both the top and bottom. He's sitting on his bed, his legs curled up into his chest with his arms wrapped around his knees. The moonlight engulfs his still figure. Naruto's night cap lays next to him on the bed.

He shifts his head over to his right staring at the clock that reads 4:00am. He grunts and turns his head back to it's original position.

_Just four more hours_

The thought of the Genin exam has taken it's toll on him and we can see it's effects, which are so clearly evident. Naruto releases his knees and slides off the bed to his feet. He walks slowly to the door of his apartment, kicking aside the trash and clothes that lay about. He exits his apartment leaving the door open, not caring if somebody enters his home. Naruto walks through the hall until his reaches a balcony which over looks the entire village. Naruto puts his weight on the railing, his elbows resting on it and his hands supporting his chin. His majestic blue eyes takes in the villages beauty. A smile returns to his face as he looks at the Hokage monument. Naruto observes all four faces which were craved into the mountain that overlooks Konoha, each face holding a profound history behind it. His gaze wanders from each face, until his eyes lock with that of the Fourth Hokage(The greatest Hokage of all time).

_He's gonna be hard to beat_, Naruto thinks as he returns to his apartment, locking the door. Naruto lays back down in his bed, putting his night cap on. He drifts to sleep almost immediately after hitting the pillow. A smile adorning his face.

_**That Morning**_

_watch?v=0k3onazsn_Q._ **_Naruto Soundtrack: Go go Naruto!_**

"CRAP!" Naruto yells as he scrambles out of bed, before slipping on a old ramen cup sending him flying into a pile of unwashed clothes and trash alike. Naruto explodes out of the pile grabbing his black T-shirt and his orange jumpsuit. He races out, but quickly dashes back in grabbing his green goggles before again slipping on his way out. Naruto races out the door locking it behind him. The clock in his room reading 8:17am.

Naruto dashes across the rooftops making up for time he would spend weaving in and out of the populace that consumed the streets. As he jumps from roof to roof he accidentally loses his footing sending him through an opened window into somebody's home.

"Ow that hurt" Naruto says as he rubs his head gaining his bearing. He looks up to see a horrified family in the middle of breakfast, the father and mother with both of their eyes wide like dinner plates take in the scene laid out before them. The children eating their food slurp up a stray noodle wondering what just happened.

"I'm so sorry about that!" Naruto exclaims before running into another room and out it's window.

The family returns to their meal before realizing that some of their food is missing.

Naruto hears them hollering and can only grin mischievously as he leaps across the roofs, stuffing his face along the way. His anxiety for being late on the day of the Genin exam only emphasizes the fact how he carelessly forgot to set his alarm for 7:30am.

"Well what's done is done" Naruto says reassuring himself this way. His grin now masking his distress.

Naruto suddenly leaps down into the street and into Ichiraku Ramen. Ayame, Teuchi's daughter and assistant chef, looks over at their most favored customer and scowls before saying. "Naruto! Why aren't you at the academy! You know that today's the day of the Genin Exam!"

Naruto responds hurriedly as he jogs in place, "I know, I know I just wanted to let you guys know that I'll be coming back later with Iruka-sensei celebrating my graduation. So save us a seat!"

"Those are some big words. I hope you pass Naruto, we'll be expecting you." Ayame responds giving Naruto a reassuring smile.

"Believe it! Thank you so much Ayame! Gotta Go! See ya! Bye!" Naruto exclaims before running off again, waving back at two of his four favorite people in the village.

_I hope so too Naruto_. Ayame thinks before waving back at Naruto. A smile now adorned upon her face as well.

Naruto finally arrives at the back of the academy to find the doors locked.

"What the hell their never locked!" Naruto yells as he pulls on the door, which refused to budge. Naruto steps back and looks up at the building frantically. He notices that there is an open window on the second floor, and makes his way to the window as he jumps in.

Out in the hallway we see Naruto rushing out the door as we hear a girl screaming from within the room. Naruto now sporting a red hand mark on his cheek runs through the halls and up the stairs to his class room. Naruto reaches the door but again slips.

Inside the classroom, a loud thud can be heard outside of it catching everybody's attention. Iruka sighs as he looks from his clipboard to the classroom door as Naruto slides it open, grinning and proclaiming. "Naruto Uzamaki of the Hidden Leaf Village, here and accounted for!"

"Naruto! You know today is the day of the Genin Exam!" Iruka yells at his secretly most favored student. "You are already thirty-six minutes late! You better have a good explanation for this!"

Naruto can only grin helplessly, before saying cautiously, "I...umm...overslept" rubbing the back of his head .

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Iruka screams as he uses his Big-Head jutsu on Naruto, making both him and the rest of class cringe.

**End of Song**

"Hey Iruka-sensei" Naruto asks still standing at the front of the class with Iruka. "Why are the back doors locked?"

Iruka looks at his student curiously, "What do you mean Naruto?"

Naruto is dumbfounded but responds, "What do I mean! I couldn't get in! I pulled and pulled on the doors but they wouldn't budge!"

Iruka pinches the bridge of his nose and looks down, "Naruto did you even try to push on them?"

Naruto face palms himself and the entire class erupts into laughter. Naruto quickly removes his hand in shame, but masks it by laughing with everybody else. Iruka notices it and comforts Naruto by putting a hand on his shoulder and saying quietly,"Don't feel bad, it happens to the best of us, now go take your seat." Iruka removes his hand and Naruto makes his way to his seat.

"Alright class, as I was saying... You'll each be called one by one to the testing room and given your exam. However, until you are called upon or if your finished with your exam, you will have to spend the remainder of your time in the classroom. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sensei" The class said in unison.

"I wish you the best of luck, may you all pass." Iruka said smiling at his entire class. _Especially, you Naruto._

"Alright first up! Shino Aburame!." Iruka announced, as he lead Shino to the testing room.

Once the classroom door shut, the entire class erupted into conversation. Naruto sat in his seat dismissing the noise and decided to sleep until he was called. Before he could even catch some sleep he was interrupted.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, why don't you just give up? You've already failed twice already, why do you even try sometimes?"

Naruto looked up to see the Banshee glaring at him. Naruto ignored her comment too tired to respond and just shrugged, returning to his sleep.

"Naruto! I swear your just as bad as Shikamaru sometimes." Ino jabbed in.

"Hey! what that suppose to mean?" Shikamaru said annoyed by the blond haired teen's comment.

"It means that both of you are lazy! Do you have a problem with that?" Ino answered.

"Well you have a point there." Shikamaru responded before dozing off again.

"Typical" Sakura and Ino said at the same time before talking more about Sasuke who sat at the end of the table staring off into space through a window. As the hour passed more and more students were called to the testing room. Every single one the them returned with a head band displaying Konoha's symbol proudly. It wasn't until Sasuke Uchiha was called that Naruto awakened, not to the sound of his rival's name being called, but to the sound of all the girls in the classroom screeching with excitement. Naruto sat up in his chair and stretched his arms.

_That means I'm next, _thought Naruto as he yawned.

Naruto clasped his hands together under the table, as he rubbed them together. His head still laying on the table._ I wonder if it's really worth it, doing it for a third time, maybe I'm just not cut out for being a shinobi after all_. The thought of this makes him sit up and lean back. His eyes focused on the ceiling above him. _Maybe, everybody's right, I should just give up_. Naruto sighs heavily and brings his eyes back down to his lap, his hands on his knees.

"_It happens to the best of us"_ Naruto remembering what Iruka-sensei had said to him.

_He's right, it does happen to the best of all, but should we allow it to hinder us? _A grin returns to his lowered face.

The door slides open and Iruka and Sasuke enter the classroom. Ino and Sakura are the first to congratulate Sasuke witnessing the leaf headband tied firmly to his forehead. His expression is that of emotionless pride.

"Naruto Uzamaki!" Iruka announces, causing the rest of the class to turn towards him. Naruto gulps as he stands up ignoring the condescending smiles or the ignorant and crude comments from his classmates. Iruka grins confidently towards Naruto, Naruto grins knowing that's all he needs at this moment. Both teacher and student exit the classroom and close the door behind them, continuing down the hall towards the testing room.

"Are you nervous Naruto?" Iruka asks trying to comfort Naruto.

"Uhh... Yeah... Well... I'm not sure really." Naruto responds with his hands in his pockets, his eyes to the floor.

"Why's that?"

"Well...I know this is my third time taking the exam, and yeah I'm nervous, but...well...I feel... well that's it! I don't know what I'm feeling exactly."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well my ninjutsu is adequate, I have barley any taijutsu, and no genjutsu whatsoever. But deep down I feel like I can do it. Though with everybody surpassing me, I just feel so insignificant." Naruto stops in his tracks at this last comment of his. Iruka can only stand in awe at his favorite student's switch of attitude from a hyper-active knucklehead to a cynic with barley any self confidence whatsoever.

"Naruto is that the way you feel about yourself?" Iruka asks now worried about his student.

"Sometimes...But when I know I have people like you believing in me...well that's enough for me." Naruto responds smiling at his teacher, with an honest smile this time.

Iruka can do nothing but smile back, honored by Naruto's words. _Naruto, you really are something aren't you?_

The two arrived to the testing room, Naruto headed to the center of the room, and Iruka to the desk at the front of the room, sitting with Mizuki, another teacher assisting with grading the students.

Naruto listens intently to Iruka's directions. His confidence growing with every simple task he must perform. This is gonna be a piece of cake! Naruto's confidence is shattered by Iruka's final task. Create three or more clones(illusions for the dumb asses out there, not solid ones). Naruto cringes at this. _The clone technique! That's my worst technique! _

After completing each objective so far, Naruto's anxiety slowly decreases. He reaches the final task. _I can do this. I KNOW I CAN DO THIS! _Naruto focuses his chakra into the appropriate hand signs for the jutsu. Large; thick strands of chakra surround him, showing how he's wasting a large amount of chakra on this simple technique. Iruka sighs as he marks Naruto down for lack of control of his chakra. A loud poof can be heard and smoke envelops the room. Mizuki opens the window hurriedly letting out all the smoke.

_Did he really do it!_ thought Iruka excitedly.

The smoke clears showing a panting Naruto and a single clone which hardly even looks like him, let alone even standing, so that the instructors can see the resemblance between the two, which doesn't even exist at all.

"You fail." Iruka says bluntly with no emotion in his voice, but keeping eye contact with Naruto the entire time.

"You know Iruka it is his third time, and it really looked like he wanted to pass this time. You should cut him some slack." Mizuki says to colleague.

"Mizuki, look at the facts the clone technique is one of the most simplest techniques in the Ninja world, Naruto exhausted a large amount of chakra on just this one clone, while the other students were able to produce five or more without any exhaustion whatsoever. Naruto was only able to create one and look at it. It's pathetic. We cant send him right off, what would we be as teachers? And besides, he's not ready."

Naruto can only glare at Iruka, offended by his harsh words for they cut him deeper than any sword could, but can only admit that Iruka is right on all of his points. Iruka gets up and signals Naruto to follow him back to the class.

They didn't speak a single word on their way back. They reach the classroom door, but Naruto continues walking. "Naruto where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, but I just need some time alone right now."

Iruka can only stand there watching his student fade away from his sight. He sighs heavily and returns back to quiet classroom. "Ino Yamanaka!" he announces.

Ino rises from her seat and starts to move down the steps in the classroom to join Iruka.

"Where's Naruto?" asks Kiba.

"He's taking a walk, letting it all sink in."

"The dead last graduated!" yelled the pink-haired banshee. Everybody in the room could only awe in amazement.

"No he didn't" answered Iruka disappointed and in a slightly angered tone by Sakura's comment.

The class burst into laughter relieved that their world hadn't been turned upside down.

"THATS ENOUGH!" yelled Iruka ending the laughter immediately. "Ino will you please come with me?" The two exited. However, a certain purple-haired girl sitting in the back of the class thought to herself, _Poor Naruto, I wish I could be there for you._

Once the exams were over, the parents gathered at the back of the academy congratulating their sons and daughters on becoming Genin. However, Naruto sat on a swing watching the fathers and mothers congratulating their children. He longed for the love of a family, but he was alone and didn't know why. He was seen as the bane of the villagers existence and couldn't understand it. The hate they spewed at him, he just couldn't comprehend. His thoughts were interrupted when a hand patted him on the shoulder. Naruto looked up to see Mizuki standing over him with a kind;gentle smile on his face.

"Hello, Mizuki-sensei. What brings you here?" Naruto asks masking his foul mood.

"I just wanted to talk to you that's all. Do you want to take a walk Naruto?"

Naruto nods in agreement and the two of them start off.

A while later on a balcony, Naruto and Mizuki sit side by side watching the sun set over Konoha. Both have been silent ever since they both started their walk. Naruto sat on the ledge, allowing his legs to dangle. As he stares out at this supposedly peaceful village knowing it's true face. "Mizuki-sensei, does Iruka-sensei hate me?"

Mizuki grins and looks over at Naruto, "I don't know for sure, but I know one thing. He expects a lot more out of you than all the other students thats for sure."

"Why?" Naruto asks a little bewildered.

"You'd have to ask him yourself." Mizuki says with a slight chuckle at Naruto's pouting.

"Mizuki-sensei?"

"Yes Naruto, what is it?"

"What do you think of me?"

Mizuki smiles at Naruto. "Naruto, Your the most kindest person I've ever met. Your strong both physically and mentally and I applaud you for that. Your also a remarkable young man with a lot of potential. That's why I wanted to talk to you, because I think your worthy of a second shot at becoming a Genin."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Do you really mean that?"

"Every word."

"What do I have to do?"

Mizuki smiles at Naruto, "Alight, here's what you have to do..."

_**That Night**_

The ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village gathered at the Hokage Tower where Hiruzen Sarutobi , the third Hokage of The Leaf Village announces, "At 9:07pm, Naruto Uzamaki entered the Hokage Tower and stole the Sacred Scroll Of Sealing."

The crowd of ninjas gasped at the announcement. One stood forward, he wore a helmet, glasses and his head band around his neck. "Lord Hokage this goes beyond just some practical joke, the documents within that scroll are the Leaf Village's most guarded secrets and mustn't fall into the wrong hands at all costs!"

"I am well aware of that already. The importance of getting the scroll back is a priority, but getting Naruto back alive is our top priority at this given point in time."

"Why isn't the scroll top priority Lord Hokage?" asked another shinobi in the crowd.

"Because Naruto is a dangerous secret, and could do more harm to the village than the scroll could ever do in a hundred years! So I will say this once. Find and escort both Naruto and the scroll back here at once! NOW GO!" Sarutobi proclaimed while lifting his hand into the air, signaling the start of the search. Taking a puff on his pipe, Sarutobi looked up into the sky and wondered. _Naruto, what has gotten into you?_

_**Somewhere Deep In The Woods Outside of Konoha**_

Naruto was sitting in the middle of a clearing, panting heavily, a small;abandoned wooden shack was behind him. The trees hovered over him with the shack in a menacing fashion. Moonlight seeped into the small clearing through the trees. The Sacred Scroll of Sealing laid wrapped up in Naruto's lap. Naruto closed his eyes and raised his head allowing his sweat drenched neck to be wrapped in the refreshing;cool wind that tickled the skin on his neck and face. He took a deep sigh trying to stabilize his erratic breathing. A sound caused Naruto's eyes to shoot open as he looked forward to see Iruka standing in the moonlight. A scowl etched onto to his face.

Naruto got up quickly and put the scroll on his back as he ran over to Iruka saying, "Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei! I did it I can't believe I actually did it!"

Iruka was about to respond to Naruto when he noticed Naruto's sweaty skin. _He's been training._ "Naruto what are you doing?"

"Iruka-sensei isn't it obvious I'm doing the extra credit work!" Naruto said, his happiness increasing.

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

"I'm talking about the test that you and Mizuki-sensei came up with. How that if you learn a technique from the scroll you can become a Genin. Mizuki-sensei told me where to find the scroll and this great place to train and meet up with him afterwards."

_Mizuki._ Iruka ponders, bewildered by Mizuki's treachery. Just then he notices several kunai and shuriken coming at him and Naruto. He pushes Naruto out of the way and takes both of the attacks meant for him and Naruto. The force of the kunai and shuriken striking his body sends him flying towards the shack, pinning him to it.

Naruto lays on the ground and props himself up on his hands and looks at Iruka to see kunai and shuriken piercing his thigh, shoulder, and chest. He hears sandal hit wood and looks up to see Mizuki with two large shuriken strapped to his back on a branch, a malicious smile stretched from ear to ear. His eyes focusing directly on his target. Naruto.

Naruto dashes to Iruka, but stops when he sees Iruka pulling out the kunai wedged in his shoulder, and removing the other weapons that pinned his clothing to the shack as well. When the last one is pulled out , he slumps down onto his knees as he glares at Mizuki.

"So I see that you found our little hideaway Iruka!" Mizuki's smile never leaving his face. "Now hurry Naruto! Give me the scroll! Iruka came here to steal it from you and kill you!"

Naruto looked back at Iruka hate and betrayal entering his system. Naruto takes a step back in disgust from his sensei. Iruka yells at Mizuki, as Naruto does this entire motion, "STOP LYING MUZUKI!"

"I'M THE ONE WHO'S LYING!? You and this whole damn village are the ones who have been the liars this whole time!" Mizuki turns towards Naruto. "Naruto, has anybody ever told you about the secret decree that was established 12 years ago?"

"STOP IT MUZUKI!"

"What decree! Why is it a secret!"

"DON'T TELL HIM!"

"The decree is that nobody can tell you that you house the NINE TAILED FOX that destroyed our village twelve years ago! They have been lying to you this whole time, leaving you in the dark. Have you ever noticed how everybody hates your guts as if your the bane of their existence, or how you've been alone this whole time!" Mizuki declared over Iruka's protests.

Naruto could only stand there his face frozen in horror. Tears beginning to form around his eyes. His eyes traveling from Iruka to Mizuki wondering if this was all just a dream. As he went through this sudden realization the hate and anger within him festered and grew. However, unbeknownst to Naruto. Mizuki unhook one of his large shurikens from his back and threw it at Naruto yelling, "NOW DIE!"

The large shuriken sped at Naruto and in his frightened state he tripped backwards and tried to crawl away from the incoming projectile. He heard Iruka yell get down and Naruto stopped and covered his head wanting; wishing that this would all end.

The sickening sound of metal hitting flesh echoed throughout the forest. Naruto turned around to see Iruka laying over top of him. The large shuriken embedded into the center of Iruka's back. Blood slowly started to seep out of Iruka's mouth and unto Naruto's cheek. Naruto didn't realize the blood on his face, but rather the tears streaming from Iruka's face onto Naruto's face. "I know how it feels... to be alone. When my parents were killed, nobody seemed to care. I was always alone. I did stupid stuff to get peoples attention, to get them to notice me again. My grades dropped and I became the class clown. I know how it feels Naruto you're sad and your hurting all the time. And...And I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you when you needed help the most. Please forgive me."

Naruto suddenly began running away, with Iruka yelling after him.

Mizuki landed on the ground his hands in his pockets, "You know what he's gonna do don't you? He's gonna pour all his hate and rage into the scroll and seek revenge on this village. Making sure that every single man, woman, and child perishes. He's a monster, it's only natural."

Iruka gets to his feet pulling out the large shuriken from his back throwing it at Mizuki. "Naruto isn't LIKE THAT!" Mizuki easily sidesteps the attack still sporting his evil smile. Iruka can only fall to his knees exerting the last bit of energy he has.

Mizuki laughs manically, "Look at yourself, you can barley even stand up straight. I'm gonna go finish off that brat, but don't worry, I'll be back for you." Mizuki leaps into the trees after Naruto.

Naruto is leaping through the trees at full pace. Suddenly, Iruka appears a way's behind him. "Naruto give me the scroll. I'll protect it from Mizuki!" Naruto quickly stops and turns thrusting a kunai into Iruka's stomach the two hit the ground. Iruka lands on his feet clutching his stomach safely, while Naruto hit the ground and slid into a tree, knocking the wind out of himself. He slowly pulls the scroll from his back and puts it in his lap panting heavily. Iruka turns towards Naruto. "How did you know it was me and not Iruka?" Iruka says turning back into Mizuki.

"Because I'm Iruka." Naruto says as he transforms back into Iruka, along with the scroll turning into a log.

Mizuki unhooks his last large shuriken and holds it in his hand. "Why do you even care about that brat, he's the one who killed your parents all those years ago!?" Mizuki's smile vanishing.

"Because, He's not the KYUUBI!" Iruka roared back.

"HE'S A MONSTER! HE HATES AND HE KILLS! THERES NOTHING MORE TO HIM, FOR THAT MY FRIEND HE'S DESERVES TO DIE!"

"Your right" Iruka says coldly.

Unknown to the two of them our blond hero clutches the scroll in his arms. _I guess it's true Iruka-sensei really does think I'm a monster. _

"That is a monster, but that isn't Naruto." Iruka says smiling. Naruto's eyes widen at the sound of his sensei's words. "Sure he screws up sometimes, and he's been beaten down a lot. But with every hit he takes, it just makes him stronger. No matter what he never gives up. So your wrong Mizuki he's no monster. He's Naruto Uzamaki of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

Naruto can only sob quietly at the words of his sensei.

"You know Iruka, I was going to save you for later, but I've decided that I am going to finish you off here and now!" Mizuki twirls the large shuriken and rushes towards Iruka who is smiling accepting death as if he was a long lost friend. All of a sudden Naruto bursts from his hiding spot trying to prevent Mizuki's attack. "THERE YOU ARE!" Mizuki yells as he dodges Naruto's attack and slashes him across his stomach. The boys intestines starting to seep out. Naruto can only croak as Mizuki kicks him again in his stomach sending him flying into a tree landing onto his front with a sickening thud and squish.

Mizuki has barley enough time to notice Iruka, who pulled the kunai from his chest and embeded it into his shoulder blade, barley missing his neck or head. Mizuki slashes Iruka deep across the chest and kicks him, sending him flying into a tree. He smacks into it knocking the wind out of him as he slowly slides down the tree. Mizuki pulls the kunai from his shoulder and throws it to the ground as he walks to Naruto's body and unhooks the scroll from Naruto's back. Mizuki puts the scroll on his back, but before he leaps into the night he turns back towards Naruto and walks over to him. He picks the boy up by his collar, the boys intestines pouring out of him now, and throws him through a tree. Naruto smashes into another tree and falls again onto his front. His guts being smashed between his body and the cold earth. Mizuki, satisfied with his work turns and leaps into the trees with the scroll. Mizuki's chuckling is very evident as he fades into the night.

_**Naruto's Subconscious**_

**I WILL NOT DIE**

_**Back to Reality**_

Red; demonic chakra flooded Naruto's system, healing his mortal wound. His intestines retracted back into his gut and a scar stretched across his stomach.

Naruto awakens and quickly sits up looking around to see the quiet forest. He looks down at the hole torn into his jacket. Naruto realizes what had happened wasn't a dream in the least bit and looks around to see Iruka laying up against a tree. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yells as he rushes to the aid of his teacher. Naruto slides in front of Iruka, looking for any sighs of life. "Iruka-sensei!"

"Na-ru-t..o."

"Iruka-sensei it's gonna be alright..come on we're going back to the village you and me!"

"Nar..uto whe..re's the scr..oll?"

"I'm sorry sensei, Mizuki took it I couldn't stop him." Naruto goes to lift Iruka up, but Iruka grabs his shoulder.

"Nar..uto listen t..o me y..ou ne..ed to get th..e scr..oll back. It's up t..o yo..u Naruto."

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto says solemnly.

"Nar..uto, You wa..nt to kno..w a se...cret?" Iruka asks with his pale face a small voice. His voice barley above a whisper.

Naruto can only nod slowly as tears begin to stream down his cheek.

"You...we..re al..way.s lik..e a son to m...e. I love you... Naru...to." Iruka's eyes close and his body becomes limp and heavy. His hand on Naruto's shoulder slides off, falling to his side, as it sways back and forth.

Naruto buries his face into Iruka's bloody chest sobbing loudly. His grip on Iruka's shoulder tightens. Naruto wails as the red chakra returns to his system. Naruto can feel his canines sharpen and grow, his fingernails elongate, the whisker marks on his cheeks become darker and thicker. The majestic blue eyes of Naruto become a venomous dark red, with black vertical slits for the pupils.

"MIZUKI!" Naruto inhumanly roars through the forest deafening all the other creatures that withheld it.

_**A Few Miles Ahead**_

Mizuki is leaping from branch to branch the scroll attached to his back, but with every step, he's brought closer to the Fire Land's borders. Mizuki had removed the kunai from his stomach and patched it up using a healing jutsu to help stabilize the injury that could of cost him his life if he hadn't thought fast enough. His body slowly rejuvenating. It had been about ten minutes since he left Iruka and Naruto for dead. The thought of a dead Naruto brought a malevolent smile to his face. But the thought of a dead Iruka was a sad and heavy one at that. Iruka had grown on him, he hated that he was forced to kill him. _Only if he would of never had found that wretched MONSTER!_ He had to think of the hate he had for the boy in order to muster up the action to strike against someone who he had thought of as a brother for a while now.

All of a sudden a loud noise that sounded like someone calling his name stopped him dead in his tracks as he landed on a branch. He looked back and around, trying to figure out where it came from. The noise was so loud it muffled everything for a brief moment. It startled him that something could do that and that it was directed at him, made him even more worried. _Is it possible that they found their bodies already? Wouldn't put it past them to be so quick, I better get moving, because now every second counts. _

Mizuki turned and leaped to the next branch, but before he could land, a solid kick to his back sent him down to the earth below, crashing through the branches of the trees then hitting the ground with a hard thud bouncing him back into the air and eating dirt as he greeted earth for a second time. He pulled himself to his feet and pulled out a kunai in the process.

However, before he knew it something rushed past him, sweeping him off his feet. He landed on his back, the air escaping his lungs. He coughed as he rolled over onto all fours, then a kick to his ribcage sent him sky-rocketing into a tree, his back making first contact as his arms and legs curled around the tree from the sheer momentum and force used in the kick. Mizuki began to pick up speed as he fell to earth for a third time, but before that could happen another kick to the torso sent him flying back to where he landed originally. His body tore through the dirt kicking up a large dust cloud in the process. The once green grass of this small clearing had turned brown in a matter of seconds.

Mizuki struggled to his feet. He clutched his side as he panted raggedly, regaining his breath slowly. He looked around to see that this clearing was more like a trail the trees overlooked about half of it. Bushes ran alongside the edge of the forest adding more suspense to this bad situation.

"Hello Mizuki." The voice and appearnace stunned him beyond belief, as he could only stare at Naruto and his transformation. Mizuki gulps as he takes in more and more of Naruto's frightening figure.

"It's..It's... impossible," muttered Mizuki as he tried to comprehend how Naruto could have survived such a devastating injury. He looks down at Naruto's abdomen see the slash through the jacket, but not across his stomach. Mizuki's takes a step back when he realized that Naruto was drenched in blood both from Naruto himself and Iruka. Naruto's face was almost covered in it as well, his hair was about the same. His clothing was splashed with dirt and blood here and there as well.

"You really underestimated me, that was your biggest mistake." Naruto said as red chakra flared around him. Mizuki was terrified, for he had awoken a sleeping beast. "But not as big as you telling me to learn a jutsu from that scroll. You see I learned a very handy jutsu. It's called The." "shadow" another Naruto walks out of the bushes to Mizuki's right. "clone" another at his left. "jutsu" said another behind him. All three clones were sporting Naruto's menacing appearance. Another clone came to the side of the real Naruto handing him the scroll. Mizuki looked behind to see the scroll he had on his back turn into a log. It fell to the ground with and intimidating thud.

Mizuki could only stare at Naruto in disbelief. _How is this possible! He couldn't even produce a single clone illusion, but he somehow mastered a very advanced technique in just a few hours!_

Naruto could only smile at Mizuki's disbelief. Him and his clones both made the hand signs for their signature technique and the forest was filled with Narutos both high and low. Mizuki's jaw dropped even lower at the sheer number of clones and the fact that it didn't strain Naruto one bit. Mizuki shook like a chihuahua, for he was frozen in place. He knew he was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.

Suddenly, Mizuki's back was on fire, he screamed in agony as he touched his back and felt the warm liquid stain his hand. Then another strike was to his shoulders then to his legs then to his chest. The pattern continued on and on as each clone flew by Mizuki, devastating him with every injury they wished to inflict. Mizuki was on his knees now. Blood poured from the multiple deep claw marks all over his body. Some blood was trickling out of his mouth. The real Naruto calmly walked up to Mizuki. Naruto's face showed no emotion in it whatsoever. Mizuki lifted his head to meet the gaze of the very thing he knew only as a monster.

"I guess, I was right you really are a monster." panted out Mizuki as he felt the life in him evaporate slowly.

"I suppose your right on that part. But my desire to kill you is not based on my vengeance or grief, but is based on the simple notion that if you are allowed to live then you will bring harm once again to Konoha."

"Then why didn't you just kill me in the first place."

"Why didn't you?"

Mizuki's eyes opened at Naruto's response. "Because...I wanted to make you suffer."

"Then there's your answer Mizuki. I guess we both broke the rules. Shinobi Rule #25 a shinobi must never show emotion."

"That we did" Mizuki chuckled, giving Naruto a weak smile. Naruto face showed no emotion as he raised his hand and swiftly tore out Mizuki's throat. Mizuki's body fell side ways hitting the ground. Naruto's clones dispersed into a thick cloud of white mist. His menacing appearance subsided.

"That we did," said Naruto as he walked away from the still body of his former sensei.

_**Back At Konoha**_

Naruto entered the gates of the village, he walked through the dirt side streets until he reached Hokage Tower. He entered into the Hokage's office. Sarutobi was looking out the window smoking his pipe. The office was unlit. The only light that entered the residence was from the moon as it focused on Naruto's figure, like a spotlight for the main character of a play. Naruto calmly walked through the darkness up to the desk. He removed the scroll from his back and set it on the table. Naruto turned back and left the office. The old man didn't look back. Not once.

_**Naruto's Apartment.**_

Naruto was in the shower washing off the blood from his body. Once he was finished he rallied up his blood stained jacket and sweat pants and washed them as well. The stains remained. The straps on Naruto's goggles were soaked red, but his hair covered the straps, but he felt content with that. The front of the goggles had no blood on them whatsoever, ironically. He put on his goggles, then a pair of red sweat pants, but kept on his black shirt that he wore underneath his jacket. The tear in the shirt was barley noticeable, so he decided to roll with it. He packed food, water, and extra clothing as he left his apartment for the last time. He weaved through the empty streets, avoiding anybody that might recognize him.

As he maneuvered he heard a soft weeping. He searched around until he reached a secluded garden wedged between two buildings. The garden was surrounded by a rotting fence, but besides that the garden was absolutely beautiful. Plants of all kinds were present as their beauty blocked out the ugly world around them. A lone bench was situated in the middle of the garden. Naruto strolled over to the weeping girl and put a hand on her shoulder. The girl jumped and sniffled as she looked up to see Naruto peering concernedly down upon her. Her face became flushed with embarrassment, having her love see her crying and also because, her crush was here with her.

_watch?v=tI55p41FYik. **Naruto Soundtrack: Morning**_

"Is everything alright Hinata?" The blond asked.

The girl was speechless, her shyness was getting the better of her as she tried to respond, but all she could say was, "Yes I..I'm f-fine."

"You don't sound fine," responded the boy as he took a seat next to her. Hinata's face turned red due to this action. "What's the matter Hinata?"

Hinata once again couldn't formulate her words. Naruto sat looking worriedly at her. She finally said in a voice barley above a whisper, "I d..don't want to bother you with my troubles."

Naruto smiled at the girl, "Hinata, you are the most kindest person I've ever met and THATS saying a lot. You put others above yourself all the time, don't you you think It's fine time someone else did the same for you? Please tell me, so that I can help you."

The girl looked over at her crush and made eye contact. She knew from that moment on that he cared for her. "Naruto thank you," she said in her quiet voice.

Naruto's eyes widened at hearing her speak a sentence without stuttering.

She began again, "I wish that I could be as strong as you Naruto." This time she made eye contact.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm weak it's just plain and simple." She looked back down as she rested her fists on her knees grabbing at the cloth of her pants a bit.

"Who ever told you that?" Naruto asked as he wondered what could make this kind girl become so cynical about herself.

"My family.." she answered softly.

Naruto looked up into the sky watching the stars twinkle and shine. "I know how you feel, not a day goes by that someone, somewhere tells me the same thing." Naruto looked back down at Hinata . "You have a strong heart and a strong mind Hinata, thats what I love about you. I wish I could have that. For I may look strong to you, but all I ever do is mess things up. I try to act tough, but underneath it all, I just feel like I'm a huge failure," Naruto said as he looked towards the ground.

"No! Thats not true!" Hinata yelled at Naruto grabbing his attention. "Even when you messed up, you were always um...how can I say this? A proud failure from my point of view." Naruto gasped as the statement fluttered from her lips. "When I look at you, you just fill me with such...such admiration. I'm not saying that your perfect. I mean no one is, but when you do make a mistake you have the guts to pick yourself up and keep on trying. I think thats true courage, to keep on going no matter what, is what strength really is. I just think that your an incredibly strong person Naruto."

Naruto had to hold back the tears that threatened to flood his system. "Thank you Hinata, I really needed that."

Hinata gasped at this knowing that she touched something that not many had done; his heart. Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. He smiled as his tears cascaded down his cheeks and fell from his chin.

Hinata could only stare. _I've never seen him... _But her thought were cut short when Naruto wrapped his arms around her, crying on her shoulder. _Narutos hugging me... _was her final thought as she passed out in his arms.

**End of Song**

Naruto felt Hinata go limp in his arms. He pulled his soaked face back from her shoulder. Her eyes were closed but she was smiling. Naruto smiled at this. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her out of the garden.

_**At The Hyuuga Compound**_

Naruto laid Hinata in her bed. He turned back to her and looked at her still figure as she laid on the bed. A smile made it's way upon his face. He looked back up at the moon through the window he used to enter into her moon was full as it illuminated the night. Naruto could only stare at it. He looked back at her one last time as he left her room and her life, or so he thought.

_**In The Streets of Konoha**_

_watch?v=CpnAp-GiUUA_. **_Kimimaro's Theme_**

Naruto walked through the main street that lead to the village's gate. The streets were finally empty, trash fluttered in the pounding wind. The stores and houses that filled the streets were dark. His feet dragged through the dirt. His gaze poised downward at his dirty sandals. He saw dried blood coat the tip of the sandal right below his toes. It was only a sickening reminder of what had transpired. Naruto stopped suddenly as he looked to his right to Ichiraku's Ramen. It was empty and dark. _"I just wanted to let you guys know that I'll be coming back later with Iruka-sensei celebrating my graduation. So save us a seat!" _

Naruto continued on, he sighed heavily. He reached the academy and looked up at the building and could only think of what Sakura said to him, _"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, why don't you just give up?" _

Naruto turned away and trudged on. The pain of today was returning, he reached the balcony where he and Mizuki conversed just earlier._ "What do you think of me?" _

"_Naruto, Your the most kindest person I've ever met. Your strong both physically and mentally and I applaud you for that. Your also a remarkable young man with a lot of potential. That's why I wanted to talk to you, because I think your worthy of a second shot at becoming a Genin."_

"_Do you really mean that!?"_

"_Every word."_

He adverted his gaze and trudged on. Hate swelled in his body. He walked in front of Hokage Tower and peered up and looked at the Leaf Village's Symbol engraved into the building just above the Hokage's office. _He wouldn't even look at me. _Naruto clenched his fist and turned on his heel and trudged on. His heavy steps lengthened as he ran down the street, tears filling his eyes.

"_I'M THE ONE WHO'S LYING!? You and this whole damn village are the ones who have been the liars this whole time!"_

"_HE'S A MONSTER! HE HATES AND HE KILLS! THERES NOTHING MORE TO HIM, FOR THAT MY FRIEND HE'S DESERVES TO DIE!"_

Naruto ran as fast as he could, trying to escape everything and everyone. As he ran he tripped, his face smashing into the ground. He felt the gravel and dirt cut into his face, and his tears sting his wounds. He sniffled as he laid sprawled face forward on the ground, his pulled his open hands into fists pulling in gravel and dirt. Naruto sat up. Blood, dirt, and tears now covered his face.

Naruto pulled himself to his feet to find himself at the gate. It's doors wide open. A gust of wind blew through and Naruto turned away avoiding the dirt and gravel from pummeling his face even more. When the dust cleared Naruto found himself looking at the Hokage monument. Naruto thought back to what he said to Iruka.

"_But when I know I have people like you believing in me...well that's enough for me."_

"_I'm not saying that your perfect. I mean no one is, but when you do make a mistake you have the guts to pick yourself up and keep on trying. I think thats true courage, to keep on going no matter what, is what strength really is. I just think that your an incredibly strong person Naruto." _Hinata's words echoed through his mind.

Naruto fell back to his knees. _How could I have forgotten what she said to me. _Something cold hit his head. Naruto looked up as it began to rain down on him. The grime on his face being slowly wiped away.

"_Don't feel bad it happens to the best of us." _Naruto slowly rose to his feet and exited the village. The rain still pounding on his head soaking him from head to toe.

"_I Love You Naruto" _Naruto remembered as he walked on and on looking back to the only life he ever knew, until he could see it no longer, for he made sure he took not one step back.

_I'll be back, I'll make sure of that._

**End of Song**

_**End of Prologue  
**_


End file.
